Mahou no hito
by avemari
Summary: "Se podría decir que ambas somos monstruos… ¿cierto? Supongo que esa es la razón por la que nos enamoramos" "Nunca pensé que Te Amo saldría de mi boca, considérate una chica afortunada"
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Sumireko alias "Ojou-nator" xD y Banba es mi pareja favorita de Akuma No Riddle así que decidí hacer un fic de ellas y de Isuke-sama y Haruki que son mi segunda favorita, supongo que tendrá aproximadamente unos 5 capítulos, así que espero que lo disfruten

Un rayo ilumino la habitación que se encontraba completamente a oscuras dándole un aspecto más siniestro, solo una chica se encontraba ahí, sentada en la mesa donde acostumbraba tener sus "fiestas de té" frente a ella se encontraba una taza de té sin tocar, hace una hora que se encontraba en la misma posición, de vez en cuando su mirada se desviaba hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando algo o mejor dicho a alguien.

-Banba-san-dejo escapar en un susurro, ya tenía que haber regresado, al fin y al cabo matar a Ichinose Haru no debería ser un problema para su compañera de habitación ¿cierto?-pero tenemos a Azuma-san…

Quien diría que Banba Mahiru…o Shinya la afectaría tanto…quien diría que Hanabusa Sumireko se hubiera enamo…

Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza intentando desechar tales pensamientos.

-Son innecesarios en estos momentos…-se dijo poniéndose de pie-se interponen en mi deseo y estoy segura que si Banba-san ve lo que realmente soy…

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos la habían llevado a la cama que ocupaba Banba; imágenes de ella se arremolinaban en su mente y todo se volvió tan claro, tan hermoso pero también sumamente aterrador, recordó lo que había pasado con Natamane Chitaru y Kirigaya Hitsugi.

-Si Banba-san muere…para qué demonios cumpliré mi deseo…

Un impulso se apodero de ella y salio corriendo hacia la puerta "¿condición débil? ¡Al demonio! El único que se cree eso es Mizorogi-sensei"

En cuanto llego a la escuela estaba completamente empapada pero eso era lo de menos en su cabeza ahora. No escuchaba ni veía a Banba por ningún lado "¿Si Azuma-san le hizo algo? ¿Si Inukai la traiciono? ¡Si a Banba-san le pasa algo, las matare a ambas!" ese pensamiento la hizo estremecerse "Sentir algo así…no pensé que sería capaz de sentirlo…miedo…"

-¡Banba-san!-exclamo Sumireko, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, se encontraba llorando "Lagrimas…imposible…estoy tan fuera de mi misma…contrólate Hanabusa, contrólate"

Un gran estruendo la saco de sus pensamientos

-El auditorio-sin tiempo que perder se dirigio hacia la fuente del sonido, al doblar el pasillo vio a Inukai Isuke, tenía acorralada a Ichinose "No es asunto mío" siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la puerta del auditorio donde se detuvo en seco, esturo su mano para abrir la puerta "Tienes que estar bien Banba-san…tenemos una charla pendiente…"

Al entrar se quedó helada, todo era un completo desastre, poco a poco fue acercándose hacia el estrado, recorriendo con la mirada todo el lugar hasta que la encontró.

-¡Banba-san!-exclamo al verla inconsciente arrodillándose a su lado-¡Banba-san! Por favor Banba-san responde.

Poco a poco los ojos de Banba se abrieron pero en cuanto enfoco a Hnabusa se alejó de un salto de ella, tenía los ojos como platos y estaba temblando.

-Banba-san…

-¡Por favor no me encierren! ¡Quiero regresar con mis papas! ¡No se me acerquen!

-¡Mahiru!-exclamo Sumireko levantándose y abrazando a la chica en cuestión que intentaba soltarse sin dejar de murmurar "por favor…no…alguien…que alguien me ayude"-estoy aquí…Mahiru…estoy aquí para ayudarte…no dejare que nadie te ponga un dedo encima

-¿Hanbusa-san?-susurro Mahiru dejando de forcejear

-Sí, soy yo, todo estará bien, todo ha terminado

La luz de la mañana se filtraba por las ventanas cayendo directamente en la cama donde se encontraban las dos chicas tomadas de la mano; la primera en abrir los ojos fue Mahiru encontrándose cara a cara con Sumireko lo que provoco un "kyaa" y posteriormente se cayó de la cama "¿Qué paso? Y-yo…ayer… ¿P-porque tengo mi pijama? P-perdí…Isuke-san me traiciono… ¿Q-quien me cambio? ¿Fue Shinya?"

"¡Eres idiota!"

"L-lo siento"

-Ara Banba-san tienes una forma bastante peculiar de despertar-Mahiru levanto la vista para ver a su compañera que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa "¿Desde cuándo Hnabusa-san tiene los ojos tan hermosos?" este pensamiento provoco que se sonrojara.

-Y-yo… ¡Lo siento!

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No lo sé…

-jaja realmente eres adorable-dijo Sumireko levantándose de la cama y abriendo las cortinas-Es un hermoso día ¿No lo crees Banba-san?

-S-si…disculpa Hanabusa-san

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mi ropa…

-Ara, Banba-san no creerá que me aproveche de ella mientras dormía-dijo Sumireko pero al instante se reprendió mentalmente "¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡Soy estúpida! Banba-san fue…no estoy segura pero…"-Perdon Banba-san, ese fue un comentario completamente fuera de lugar.

-Ah n-no-un silencio las envolvió a ambas hasta que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-Banba-san, ya es hora-desde el otro lado de la puerta la voz de Hashiri Nio la llamaba-Inukai-san se ha ido, es tu turno

-En un minuto Hashiri-san-respondió Sumireko al ver que Mahiru no respondía-Banba-san

-¡S-si! Debo de d-darme prisa-Mahiru se levantó del suelo donde se había caído y se dirigía al cuarto de baño cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por detrás, podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho-¿Hanabusa-san?

-No estoy 100% segura de lo que te pasa Banba-san pero…sé muy bien que si no te digo esto al final me arrepentiré

-H-hanabusa-san…Hashiri-san me está esperando…

-Ara, una dama como yo no debería ser la que de el primer paso, todo es tu culpa Banba-san

-¡L-lo siento!

-Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti

-¿Eh?

-Me gustas…Mahiru-chan-Banba se quedó sin habla, su cerebro estaba intentando procesar la inesperada, por lo menos para ella, confesión "Hanabusa-san…yo le…¡Imposible!"-Es la verdad, estoy enamorada de ti…Mahiru-chan

-E-so es imp-Mahiru no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió unos suaves labios que tocaban los suyos, ni siquiera sabía si podía llamarlo un beso, ya que apenas fue un roce pero sintió que todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas por ese simple toque-¿Hanabusa-san?

-Sé que lo que te voy a pedir está completamente fuera de lugar y aún más importante, no es propio de mi rogarle a alguien pero-Sumireko dio una profunda respiración y miro fijamente a Mahiru; tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pero no tanto como Banba que parecía a punto de estallar-esperame Mahiru-chan…terminare con Ichinose-san y me reuniré contigo, quiero estar junto a ti…por favor.

Sumireko extendió su mano esperando que Mahiru la tomara pero justo en ese momento volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Banba-san, debemos darnos prisa-nunca antes la voz de Nio había molestado tanto a Sumireko

-Maldita forever alone-murmuro entre dientes

-¡S-si!-exclamo Mahiru yendo corriendo al baño y dejando sola a Sumireko

"Entonces ese fue un no ¿eh? Como pude ser tan tonta para creer que tenía una oportunidad…dejaría todo por ti y aun así…"

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando dos brazos alrededor de su cintura

-¿Mahiru-chan?

-¡N-no voltees por favor!-exclamo Mahiru al ver que Sumireko intentaba darse vuelta-y-yo no v-valgo nada y…

-Mahiru-chan

-Me han pasado cosas horribles y…

-Mahiru-chan

-No t-tienes idea d-de lo que esos h-hombres me hicieron y…

-¡No te dejare Mahiru-chan!-la corto Hanabusa tomándola de los hombros a lo que Banba desviaba la mirada-por favor mírame

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te ena-ena…?

-No lo sé-esa respuesta sorprendió a Mahiru que la miro a los ojos-pero te amo y eso es lo único que importa ¿no?

-Banba-san-la voz de Nio las volvió a interrumpir

-La matare…después de Ichinose me encargare de ella-murmuro Sumireko soltando a Mahiru y mirándola esperanzada-¿Podremos vernos de nuevo Mahiru-chan?

"¡Mierda! ¡Si no te le lanzas encima lo hare yo!" Mahiru escucho claramente la voz de Shinya y los colores se le volvieron a subir "Mereces ser feliz Mahiru, no todos te abandonaran…ella no lo hará"

-Entiendo-dijo Sumireko en un susurro intentando sonreír-pero aun asi Mahi…no, Banba-san siempre estaré para ti…ara, mira qué hora es, llegare tarde a clases

-E-esperare…Sumireko-un débil murmullo que Sumireko apenas pudo escuchar salió de los labios de Mahiru antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de ella

"Nunca te dejare sola"

"Nunca me dejes sola"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Estoy aburrida-dejo escapar Isuke sentada en el sofá de su casa, su brazo le picaba por el estúpido yeso "maldita virgen" y solo se conformaba con ver a su mama arreglandose para salir-¿Y papa?

-Cosas del trabajo, seguramente llegara tarde-respondió Eisuke palmeándole la cabeza a su hija-Isuke, estaba pensando que quizá lo mejor sea que ingreses a una escuela y

-No quiero

-Isuke…

-Tuve una mala experiencia con lo que a escuelas se refiere

-Podrías tener gente que te apoye…o quizá… ¿un novio o novia?-a Isuke casi le da un infarto al escuchar a su mama decir tal cosa y lo peor es que la cara de cierta idiota obsesionada con los pockys apareció en su cabeza-¿Te has sonrojado?

-¡Para nada! De todas formas, mama te dejo claro que no iré a ninguna escuela

-Claro, claro-respondió Eisuke sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, su pequeña y "adorable" hija se había sonrojado, esto era un verdadero milagro-nos veremos en la noche

"Mama es una tonta ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo como novio o novia? ¿¡y porque demonios estoy pensando en Haruki!? N-no es como si me gustara, ¡Lao odio! ¡Eso es! ¡La odio a ella y a su estúpida familia de conejos!"

-Isuke, tienes visitas-la voz de su mama la saco de sus extraños pensamientos "¿Haruki? ¿¡Que mierda está mal conmigo!?"-¿Isuke?

-Ya voy-respondió Isuke fingiendo todo el desinterés posible y mordiéndose el labio para no sonreír, pero su alegría se esfumo al ver a Bamba "Parece un gato mojado…asi que es Mahiru" en su puerta-¿Qué quieres?

-Las dejare-dijo Eisuke saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de el

El silencio se prolongó mientras Isuke miraba a Mahiru con el ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y la pobre Mahiru parecía que tendría un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento

-¿Vienes a vengarte?-pregunto Isuke, el silencio la estaba volviendo loca-fue tu culpa por ser tan descuidada

-N-no vengo por e-eso…

-¿Y?

-…

-…

-…

-¡Demonios habla que me estas volviendo loca!

-L-lo siento-Mahiru empezó a jugar con sus dedos pero al ver la mirada asesina de Isuke se dio cuenta que lo mejor era empezar a hablar-H-hanabusa-san…ella…yo…nosotras…

-Escúchame bien Bamba-chan-empezó Isuke intentando hacer una dulce voz, pero solo resulto algo terrorífico-puede que para esa extraña riquilla esos balbuceos sean adorables pero a mí me dan ganas de matarte

-Ah… ¿adorables?-pregunto Mahiru inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado "Adorable…esta maldita loca bipolar es adorable"-L-lo siento Inukai-san, prometimos que n-nos reuniríamos…h-hace d-dos días me envió un m-mensaje…me dijo que nos veríamos e-en la estación Sakura-yo p-pero…

-Ella no apareció-termino Isuke, le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza-No es gran cosa, solo te dejo plantada

-I-imposible, llame a N-nishiri-san, bueno S-shinya lo hizo p-porque y-yo…

-¡Demonios al grano!

-¡Me dijo que había sido derrotada por Ichinose!-dejo escapar Mahiru-l-la llevaron a un h-hospital…Hashiri-san m-me dijo que no s-sabe a dónde la llevaron…estaba g-grave…

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con esto?

-C-creo que me lo debes

-¡Yo no te debo nada!-exclamo Isuke tomando a Mahiru del cuello y azotándola contra la puerta-seguramente ella está muerta…dijiste que estaba grave ¿no? Una ojou-sama no sobreviviría, tal vez ya la enterra…

-¡Cállate!-de un golpe Mahiru alejo a Isuke-¡L-lo siento! P-pero…Hanabusa-san… ¡Ella es lo único que tengo! S-sin ella yo…

Mahiru cayó al suelo llorando, Isuke solo atino a desviar la mirada "¿Lo único que tengo? Mama y papa… ¿¡Porque de nuevo la cara de Haruki aparece!?"

-Te ayudare-dijo Isuke sorprendiendo a Mahiru y a ella misma-pero por supuesto no será gratis

-N-no tengo dinero

-No quiero dinero-respondió Isuke sonriendo; Azuma la había humillado y esta era su oportunidad de vengarse-En cuanto rescatemos a tu Julieta, Cenicienta noso…

-¿C-cenicienta? ¿N-no sería R-romeo?

-No me interrumpas…y es Cenicienta, ¿eres una chica, no? Olvidemos el Romeo y Cenicienta de vocaloid-la mirada que le lanzo Mahiru la hizo sentirse como una idiota "Maldito papa, él y las estupideces que me hace ver…y terminare siendo una otaku"-olvidemos eso, el punto es que quiero que tú y Hanabusa me ayuden a matar a Ichinose y Azuma

-¡A-acepto! E-ellas lastimaron a Hanabusa-san…Shinya y yo…las mataremos-respondió Mahiru apretando los puños; ella entendía o más bien Shinya le había hecho entender por qué Azuma defendía a Ichinose "Ella siente lo mismo que yo siento hacia Hanabusa-san"

-Me alegro que estemos en la misma frecuencia-dijo Isuke sacando su celular y pulsando el primer nombre en su lista de contactos-mama, tengo algo que pedirte…tú conoces a el Grupo Financiero Hanabusa ¿cierto? Necesito cierta información acerca de su hija, tengo entendido que fue hospitalizada, necesito saber dónde esta

-Isuke, esa familia es peligrosa-Mahiru escucho la voz de la… ¿mama? De Inukai y sintió una opresión en el pecho, si no es Isuke ¿Quién más podría ayudarla?-pero, es para ayudar a una amiga ¿no?

-No es una amiga-respondió Isuke frunciendo el ceño-solo intercambiamos favores

-Tendré la información tan pronto como pueda-dijo Eisuke sonriendo internamente, en este trabajo se necesita a alguien que te mantenga cuerdo, él lo había encontrado en Isuke y su esposo, ahora esperaba que su hija también encontrara a alguien

-Gracias mama-con esto colgó y fijo su atención de nuevo en Mahiru "¿En qué me estoy metiendo?"-se agradecida con Isuke-sama, pronto estarás con Hanabusa

-¡S-si! M-muchas gracias Isuke-sama-en cuanto "Isuke-sama" salió de la boca de Mahiru algo molesto a Isuke "Solo Haruki me llama así… ¡Otra vez estoy con eso! ¡Todo es culpa de Bamba y su historia cursi!"

-Olvida el sama, agrega solo san

-¡S-si!

-Por cierto, apestas-el comentario provoco que Mahiru agachara la cabeza avergonzada-presentarse en mi casa en ese estado…desagradable

-¡L-lo siento! Y-yo…no t-tenia a donde ir, n-no tengo dinero, así que y e-estaba p-preocupada por Hana…

-¡Para! Tanto balbuceo me da dolor de cabeza-Isuke dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia un largo pasillo-sígueme

-¡S-si!

-Algo está mal conmigo hoy-mascullo Isuke, se encontraba en una tienda departamental buscando ropa para Bamba, esta se había quedado tomando una ducha-bueno, si después de esto podre vengarme de Azuma correré el riesgo…ojala no vaya a morir ahogada ¿¡Y porque demonios me encargo patitos de hule!?

-¡Oh! ¡Isuke-sama!-esa voz hizo que Isuke se congelara y dejara caer la ropa que estaba viendo, una parte de ella, que no comprendía, quería darse vuelta y abrazarla "Definitivamente hoy algo está mal conmigo" pero por supuesto jamás haría algo así-Cuanto tiempo

-Hablarme con tanta familiaridad…que insolente-respondió Isuke intentando poner la mejor cara de aburrimiento que pudo

-jaja perdón, perdón-dijo Haruki con una gran sonrisa-supongo que me emocione un poco

-¿Emocionarte?

-¡Por verte por supuesto!-esta simple e inocente declaración hizo que a Isuke se le subieran los colores-¿Te alegras de verme?

-No…estoy demasiado ocupada cuidando a un estúpido cachorro para encargarme de otro-en cuento eso salió de su boca Isuke se arrepintió enseguida al ver la cara de curiosidad de su antigua compañera

-¿En qué asunto estas metida Isuke-sama?

-En nada que te importe-respondió secamente Isuke dirigiéndose a pagar, mientras más rápido saliera de aquí, más rápido se la quitaría de encima

-Emm disculpa-Isuke dio vuelta pensando que se dirigían a ella pero su mirada se encontró con una chica hablándole a Haruki-me di cuenta que tu color de uñas es hermoso, me podrías decir…

Isuke ya no escucho lo demás, estaba concentrada en que esa PERRA estaba tomando la mano de SU Haruki demasiado amistosamente "Los celos te hacen ver cosas que no son" una vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió

-No estoy celosa-mascullo pero sus acciones dijeron lo contrario al acercarse peligrosamente a ambas chicas y de un manotazo cortando el contacto-vámonos

Tomando a Haruki de la mano y por supuesto su bolsa de compras, Isuke prácticamente arrastro a Haruki varias cuadras murmurando maldiciones

-Oye Isuke-sama-fue en ese momento que Isuke se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Haruki, sonrojándose la soltó de inmediato-¿Todo bien?

-Isuke odia ese tipo de tiendas…llena de gente vulgar y…-ahora fue el turno de Isuke de sorprenderse cuando Haruki tomo su mano y la dirigió hacia un parque cercano-¿Q-que crees que haces? "¡Genial! Ahora tartamudeo como Bamba"

-Tenemos cosas que hablar Isuke-sama-respondió Haruki sentándose en un columpio e indicándole a Isuke que hizo lo mismo, esta de mala gana la obedeció-Ahora dime en que problema estas metida

-Ya te dije que no es..

-Dime

-Si lo hago ¿dejaras de molestarme?

-Lo prometo-respondió Haruki sonriendo y sacando un pocky-soy toda oídos Isuke-sama

Isuke dejó escapar un suspiro y le contó a Haruki todo el asunto de Bamba y su venganza contra Azuma e Ichinose; Haruki solo se limitó a mirarla lo que la puso bastante incomoda

-La familia Hanabusa es peligrosa-dijo Haruki cuando Isuke termino-lo que estás haciendo es arriesgado Isuke

-Es Isuke-sama

-Te ayudare-dijo Haruki levantándose y parándose frente a Isuke que aún se encontraba sentada-Así que primero rescatarem…

-No me ayudaras

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

"Porque no quiero que te pase nada"

-Serias una molestia

-jaja no lo seria, además te dejare a Haru-chan y Azuma, yo no tengo nada contra ellas

-Desaparece Sagae, no necesito tu ayuda, Bamba me ayudara-Isuke estaba a punto de levantarse e irse a su casa "Deje a Bamba en mi cuarto, seguro debe estar temblando como un chihuahua" pero Haruki la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a sentarse-¿¡Que crees que haces!?

-Iré contigo-respondió Haruki con una cara completamente seria antes de inclinarse y poner sus labios en la frente de Isuke que abrió los ojos en estado de shock-estaremos en contacto Isuke-sama

-¿¡Porque quieres ayudarme!?-grito Isuke cuando Haruki se estaba alejando, esta se detuvo aunque no volteo, solo dejo escapar un suspiro

-No quiero perder lo que es importante para mí..¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Idiota

**Omake**

Isuke: soy la más sexi de Akuma No Riddle

Sumireko: No, yo soy la más sexi ¡Soy una terminator!

Isuke-¡Eres un pedazo de hojalata como WALL-E!

Sumireko: ara, Inukai-san le gustan las películas de Disney, que sorpresa

Isuke: c-callate

Haruki: ¿Acaso no se ven más hermosas cuando pelean e intentan matarse entre sí?

Mahiru: e-eres una mala influencia p-para mi Sagae-san

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, hacen que me esfuerce mucho más que con la escuela…¿debería ser así? Nos leemos la próxima!**


End file.
